Me, Jake and Jealousy
by cheyenne123
Summary: I need you to fake date me, Jake said. What! lily yelled.Yeah I am sorry but the summary sucks but I think the story rox from what my friends say!
1. Introduction

**Hi, this is - I think one of the first Fanfics I wrote. Maybe the second? I don't know but please review!!**

**Disclaimer: If i did own Hannah Montana Lily and Oliver Would Have ghotten together in a episode called Lily's not a freak!!!**

Oliver's POV

"Alright, Alright for the past six months I have liked no loved lily!!!" I yeled extremly angry.

"Wow, I was not epecting that," she said totally sarcastic, " NOw tell her," And tossed me the pone.

"No!! And if you tell anyone, espesically Lils I'll tell everyone your sercret."

"Ar-Are you serious?"

"Miles, i'm sorry-" I started.

"your'e not telling her!"she screamed killing my ear drums.

"Tat's why you're mad?!"

"DUH!" she said,"I mean your my besties and well," she got up and got two doughnuts, yumm i like doughnuts _stay on track Oken_. "

"Doughnut Lily plus bigger doughnut, Oliver equals," shoving them in my mouth,"A happy Oliver!"

"Lify tmnths grhd," I said.

"Lily what?" she said claerly annoyed.

I swallowed,"Lily tastes good," I said with my lopsided grin.

**Wow, that was soooo short, but this is just the beginning. In the next chapter I promise it will get better. But that will be on tomorrow and the qutoe from the beginnig is in the next chapter. :) please review i want 3 and not from kay or melissa besties!! but you guys still can!**


	2. Lily JAke and Jealousy

**HI, I should have updated sooner but when well I got exactly 3 reviews and one was from Kay! But thax to:**

**Kaylovestigers: Thax bestie**

**lovelaugh254: thax for reviewing, you rock!!**

**Princesscutie: There will be, I guess a lot of drama in this chapter and the next and the next and so on!!!**

**Disclaimer: do you think anything changed from yesterday. Is there a new show called," Lily is not a Freak"?**

Lily's POV

I just got to the beach because Jake texted me saying: Lilz get 2 the beach emergency hurry! I hate it when he calls me "Lilz," that's my pet name with Oliver along with "Lil-lay," and "lily-Pad." No I don't like Oliver like that. Ewww, it would be so weird for him to be my B.F. instead of B.F.F. I know it seem like much difference, but it seriously is a huge difference, to me anyway.

"hey Jake," I said blandly," What's up?" see to that i was expecting either "I'm dying," with him waking me up at 9:02 am on a Sunday or any thing besides what he said.

"I need you to fake date me!" she screamed with everyone on the beach turning towards us. At least it was a cold rainy day and only 5 or 10 people were there. But wow!! I was not expecting that at all.

"Excuse me, what did you just, no why with you, and what and no and HUH?!" i half screamed half i half asked.

"Okay I'll explain to you just come to you just come on," he whispered so low i could barley hear him. He changed his loudest level fast.

"Alright." Jake led me to a part of the beach that no one ever went to. Ever. He told me to sit down with too much calmness in his voice.

Once we sat down I cut to the chase. "Okay superstar you have 30 seconds before I give you whiplash all the way to…umm Christmas!!" I growled getting angrier very minute. I mean really, I already know I come second to miley in everything except sports, but what boy cares about that except in gym class pick-offs? So he had to ruin my Sunday by pretty much telling me 'I like Miley Not you so help me get her attention'. Not that I like him or anything not even a little bit pss no I don't like him!! Pss.

"Okay like I said I need you to fake-date me to make miley jealous," He said way to calm.

"Jake I can't I like someone else", I said I know I like someone, I just don't know who. Is that Possible? "And Miley Knows I don't like you anymore, plus it'd be too weird."

"And Liking Oliver isn't?" he said.

"No that's different. WHAT? I don't like him. Now I'm defiantly not helping you," I said offended.

"Lilz," he started.

"Don't call me that," I cut him off.

"Okay, _lily _Oliver and Miley are alone, without you, so if we don't do a green-eyed monster they might get together" he told me.

"the only reason they're alone is 'cuz I - wait they didn't even ask me to come," and somehow that ticked me off and some unknown force made me say, "okay _boyfriend_ you win… this will be fun let's tell them tomorrow." I finished.

"Okay but you have to act like you're my girlfriend and hold my hand and stuff like that okay? "

" Alright. So do ya uh wanna go um to the skate park or walk around the mall or go home or…" I said dumbfounded. Hmmp. I don't like that word _dumb_founded. I am not dumb.

"Wow… this is awkward" he said looking at the horizon.

"I told you it would be," said the _smart founded_ me.

"let's walk around the streets and see if we see Oliver or Miley", he said still looking at the horizon.

"what's so special about the horizon superstar you live in Malibu you should be used to it," I said being smart about it. I was not dumbfounded.

"Nothing lets go." And we started walking. Well he did I skated next to him.

"So do I uh, have to kiss you?"

**AND I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING. I AM, LIKE, REALLY PARANIOED OF MY FAMILY READING MY WRITING STUFF. SO I ONLY TYPE IT UP WHEN NO ONE IS AROUND.****J**** BUT THAT'S NO EXCUSE. SO SORRY. AND PLUS THIS IS ONE OF MY LONGER CHAPTERS. OH I DECIDED THIS IS AFTER "ACHEY JAKEY HEART", SO HE KNOWS MILEY'S "SECRET- NONSECRET" AND MY FRIEND KOURTNEY OR kaylovestigers HAS STARTED A STOY CALLED MILEY PLUS JAKE EQUAL PROBLEMAND I THINK ITS PRETTY GOOD COMPARED TO WHAT SHE WRITE IN SCHOOL!! SO ANYWAY ENOUGH OF ME BEING RANDOM AND WEIRD. READ AND REVIEW!!**


	3. OhMiGod

**Hi ya! I just want to say thanks to those who actually reviewed me!! This chapter is dedicated to Savannah (lucky!!) And Melissa (Happy 12th Birthday tomorrow!!12!!)**

Miley's POV

"Just tell her Ollie, I mean…"

"Don't call me that." He cut me off. Oh how dare he. Oh yeah that is his pet name with Lilly. That is so cute they already have pet names for each other.

"Okay, _Oliver _I mean she might like you," I told him being the super confidence make-upper of her best friends hero I am.

"might being the operative word miley," he said worried about any thing he can think of that can be worried about, "I mean what if she doesn't like me the way I li-" he stopped looking blank at, OMIGOD.

At the end of the hall making a scene I must add was my crush/ex and my best friend doing major lip lock, sucking face whatever you want to call it, it made me sick to my stomach. To make things worse Oliver stood there looking hurt confused and worst of all heartbroken. Well at least that's what I think. I just felt mad at Lilly, sorry for Oliver and hatred towards Jake. Or Lake, or Jilly. I feel my timbits coming back up. Oh great, here they come holding gag hands gag.

"Hey what up?" they said, sounding rehearsed, in unison. "You owe me a kiss," they leaned in for a quick cheek kiss. This soon turned into making out. Wow they don't even notice the strange look on Oliver's face.

"Hello," I said.

"Oh hi miley, Oliver," She said looking for backup from Jake.

"So uh, when did this, this thing start?" I asked uncomfortably.

"Sunday well yesterday," He said wrapping his arm around Lilly's waist. Lilly looked like she had a … a forced smile plastered across her face. I hate this so much.

"Well I have to get to AV. Come on Oliver you have to go too."

"Oh yeah," said Oliver just now coming out of his daze.

"See you at lunch, babe."\

"She has a name," Oliver mumbled. Then Jake whispered something into her ear that made her giggle. All I heard was "3:30" and "tree." That goes against all Lilly's morals she told me she never giggles she either laughs full out or smiles, nothing else

Lilly says, "Can't wait love you."

"Love you too."

"Bye, 'yall have fun!" They left us awkward smiles and waves.

"Lilly," I said through grinded teeth.

"Yesss," she said with a devious smile. Some things up.

"You could have told me, you're going out with him I mean he's my ex. You know-"

"Wait are you mad at me for having a boyfriend?"

"No, I'm happy for you, really," Man, I hate this so much.

"What do you even care for; I thought you were over him. She said not paying attention to anything I said.

"What about you Lilly I thought you were over him? I shot back.

I guess when you love someone you never can get over them." she said too calm. With that she walked away smiling.

But man that hurt. It was like she wanted to ruin our friendship. I'd never let our legendary friendship end over him.

**Well, how was it hot or not. I don't care if you review with something' like "hate it" or "awesome" or even "hi" I mean at least I know someone is reading it!!! I put this chapter up because my best bud (one of them) went to her concert 2 days ago and I was soo jealous. **


	4. No Sparks, No Nothin'

**Hey peoples of fan fiction yeah right now my parents are Christmas and birthday shopping, considering Christmas is in 8 days!!! And my birthday is in 16!!! Anyway I'm creeped out 'cause, like my parents brought in Christmas decorations, Santa, an elf and a snowman and they're soo scary looking!! Any way to the story.**

_**I OWN NOTHING!!!! **_

Lilly's POV

Ugh!! I'm so confused. When ever I'm around my friends, Jake, Oliver, and Miley I feel different and not the different I felt a couple days ago with them. This may sound cheesy but I get chills down my spine. Like I said I have a feeling I like someone in a more than friendly way, but have no clue who. Well, now im sure I either like Jake or Oliver. I can't really imagine dating one of them for real. Oliver is well, Oliver my preschool pal. And Jake is a basically a superficial jerk. To tell you the truth if I were to date one of them it'd have to be Oliver. Actually I have thought about it before just not seriously. Well here I am at the "tree" waiting for jake.

Wait, there's miley. Hmmmm…

Time to climb. The one time I need to vent my feelings I forget my mini notebook that I take everywhere

I climbed to the highest point anyone could get where over 50 carving are. Two of them mine and carved with my house key:

"_I no I like someone but who O or J HELP!!"_

That helped and a certain J is here.

"Hey jake here I come," I said climbing down, "your late."

"Jake Ryan is never late your just early," he said in a way that said _ only I can say this_ way. Yep, superficial jerk.

"Whatever, Miles is here we need to act all girlfriend boyfriendy," I whispered in his ear.

"Okay," he said leaning in.

_Hmm I thought no sparks no nothing'. I must like Oliver. Now that I'm thinking about it I've always liked Oliver. __**No you've always **__**loved**__** Oliver.**__ SHUT-UP brain!! Hahaha I'm fighting with myself__**. Ahh, if you haven't noticed your still making out with jake. **__Aren't you supposed to notice that stuff for me? __**Didn't I?**_ _UGH!_

I broke away.

"Ah Jake I can't do this anymore 'cause I think I sort of kind of like Oliver." I feel so much better having said it.

"Told you and okay we'll tell them tomorrow. Call me, I want to know your safe," he said laughing at the end. We got up and I started running towards jake. HE just kept staring at me, probably waiting for me to reply.

"Movie boy, we are in Malibu, I'll be perfectly fine, see ya tomorrow!!

**Well that is thee end of this chapter. You might ask why? (Which you probably won't) I'd answer "CUZ, THE EVIL SNOWMAN IS ATACKING ME!! Anyway, was it too suckish or OK just review for all I care say "hi" because I at least know someone is reading it!!! Oh, and can someone help me with the evil snowman. ****SHE NEEDS NO HELP!! The evil snowman says. ****0 0 **

O yeah listen to the songs heels over head by boys like girls and sweetest girl

\/


End file.
